Fairy Tail One Shots: X-Over Edition!
by ComposedOfLovelyHate
Summary: This is a series of cross-over one shots that always invove Fairy Tail. Still taking requests!
1. Chapter 1

**Starting off the One Shot Crossovers! I got a few requests, but I would love to get more because then it would motivate me to watch more anime to learn more about the character. All of these are going to be FT and another show/anime/book/whatever the fuck you peeps come up with. :) But we are starting off strong with a romantic tension filled standoff!  
Disclaimer: Wish I owned FT and or Naruto but sadly I don't.**

 **Words: 638**

 **Characters/Pairings: Sasuke(Naruto) and Erza(Fairy Tail)**

 **Rating: M**

 **Prompt: Cruel Goodbyes**

* * *

"Sasuke, you do realize that you lied to me?" She murmured softly, her head tilted up towards the setting sun.

"I've never lied to you." Sasuke spoke with short and stilted words, as though talking anymore than was necessary could potentially prove harmful.

"You have," A small smile spread across Erza's face "you just don't remember."

"Remember what?" The wind fondly ruffled his wild black hair. "There's nothing worth remembering, this guild has held me back for far too long."

"There was once a young boy and a young girl that fate left to chance," Erza's smile wavered as her eyes met the dark eyes of her dreams. "And chance lumped them together by sending them to the same light filled guild. So they would be healed together."

Sasuke looked slightly pained as his hard facade crumbled, "Please Erza, this isn't necessary."

"Fate once again took a keen interest in their existences and decided to 'nudge' them in the right direction. The two became inseparable; and they loved each other dearly. Life was not complete without the other and they promised not to leave. For leaving hurt too much and was far too messy for everyone involved." She somberly continued, the smile finally fading along with the sun.

"You promised that you would never leave me because you loved me," Erza's real, and human eye, teared up slightly. "You've been left for dead too, we shared so many secrets in the dead of night."

Sasuke managed to regain a tight hold on his slippery emotions. His face betrayed no emotion as darkness overtook them.

"You said you loved me!" Her tears were blurring the sight of her good eye; but the perfect inhuman one, allowed her traitorous mind to etch his stone cold visage into her mind, heart, and soul.

"You lied," Erza was sobbing now. "If you truly loved me, you would stay!"

She sank to her knees, "Please Sasuke, I can't take another loss. My heart will not survive- I, will not survive another."

By this point, she was quite a sight to behold, even with the tears steadily carving their way down her porcelain cheeks. Her scarlet hair, was barely remaining in it's tight braid, as wisps of red trailed around her face.

Sasuke stared down at her defeated form, his lips bloodless. "Erza, where is the strong woman I loved?"

"You don't get to say that!" She shrieked, her hair whipped back as she rose with an unrestrained fury.

"You lied to me! You don't love me!" She was trembling with the amount of sheer rage coursing through her veins.

"I hate you!" Her voice seemed as though it carried for miles, Sasuke's eyes going ridiculously wide.

"I can't be strong without you! That's why I'm not strong!" Her lips pulled back in an animalistic snarl. "But I'd rather be weak and living truthfully than to be strong in a lie!"

"So just leave, it's not like anyone besides me actually cared about you," Time seemed to slow. "You bastard."

She rose up unsteadily, her eyes once again meeting his, this time though, it was the last "I'll become truely strong this time, I won't make the same mistake again." She turned on her heel and prepared to leave her heart behind.

Sasuke looked floored, "Erza," He spoke softly, and swallowed with some difficulty "I'm sorry."

Erza, kept walking. She walked along the same path they had walked to get to the guild every morning since they had met.

Sasuke stared at her back, and let a wistful smirk cross his face as her figure got smaller and smaller. 'She is truly the strongest person I have ever known'

Erza turned one last time, and watched as his cloaked form leapt from building to building throughout Magnolia, until she could no longer see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oof I'm on a roll of some sort after being inactive for like 4 months. I haven't been sleeping very well lately due to weird dreams and I think that may be influencing my writing... Late nights + Coffee = Death to my sleeping habits! Anyways, leave a review or PM me for requests!**

 **Words: 612**

 **Pairing: Haruhi (Ouran Host Club) and Loki / Leo (Fairy Tail)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Prompt: Jerks and Coffee**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Ouran Host Club**

* * *

"Out of all of the worlds I could have been transported to," Haruhi paused, hazel eyes glimmering with a familiar glare "I had to be transported to one with a bunch of fuckwads that don't understand when they've been rejected."

"Hey pretty lady," The persistent fucker was still talking "I don't think that was very nice. I think that you should do something very nice to make it up to me."

Haruhi looked at him. And looked. Taking in the lecherous grin on his smushed face and his large meaty hands coming towards her behind. She took the one last sip of her iced coffee before dumping it on his greasy, lank hair.

"What the fuck lady!" His expression grew dark as he grabbed Haruhi's arm, and pulled her towards him. "I was just paying you a fucking compliment, you stupid fucking whore!"

Haruhi's lips curled back into a cruel sneer "I said it once," Her eyes grew dark. "I said it twice," She ripped her arm out of his grasp. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF SHIT!"

Haruhi stomped on his foot as hard as she could, and shoved her fist, equally as hard, into his solar plexus.

"Now listen here," Haruhi was done with playing nice for this man "You should have respected my fucking wishes. Next time a lady tells you that she's not interested, please kindly fuck off and leave her alone."

And with that, Haruhi kneed him in the balls.

The man went white as he clutched his, nether regions. "Urghh." He groaned and promptly crumpled to the ground.

As Haruhi dusted herself off and began to walk away, a slow round of applause came from a man leaning against a storefront wall.

"That was very brave of you." The handsome man smiled lazily at her, reminding her of something distinctly feline.

"Thanks," She replied wearily, wondering why he even stopped "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

"Hey, I was just checking to make sure you were okay," He raised both his hands in a sign of surrender. "I was going to step in if things got too rough or started going badly for either of you."

She stared at him blankly for a moment. "Well, I suppose why you would think I would need help but him?"

"I was worried that you might go overboard, cause then he'd be able to press charges for 'assault'." He lightly admitted.

The furrow that had formed between Haruhi's eyebrows relaxed, marginally. As did the rest of her tense self "Oh, Thanks then."

"But my name is Leo, and I do come in peace, oh mighty and fierce tigress." He smiled again, this time brighter, and directed at her.

Her cheeks flushed, but she determinedly ignored it as she tentatively smiled back. "My name's Haruhi." She offered quietly.

"That's a beautiful name," Leo smiled softly at her, causing her cheeks to flare brightly again

"Oh, uh, here," He held out a familiar looking bottle, "I was there when you dumped yours on him, so I figured that you might want another one. Since you didn't finish yours and all?" His voice trailed off and raised in pitch as he continued talking, as though he was becoming unsure.

"Thank you, again." Haruhi was finally beginning to relax around this strange and kind man.

"It's truly no problem, Haruhi." His charm was back again at full force as her name practically glided off his tongue.

"Well," Haruhi paused, was she really about to do this? "I was about to grab some lunch before this creep showed up," She looked at him through her lashes. "Do wanna grab some lunch with me?"

His answering smile was all she saw.


End file.
